


Hot n cold

by Pancaku92



Series: ABO one-shots [24]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Fingering, Come Eating, Double Penetration, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, M/M, Marking, Moaning, Multi, Neck Kissing, Nipple Play, Pool Sex, Public Blow Jobs, Scenting, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Temperature Play, Threesome - M/M/M, Water Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:20:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27382570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pancaku92/pseuds/Pancaku92
Summary: BooSeokSoon decide to make a little night escapade to satisfy one of Seungkwan's fantasies.
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan/Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi, Boo Seungkwan/Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Seokmin | DK, Boo Seungkwan/Lee Seokmin | DK, Everyone/Everyone, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Seokmin | DK
Series: ABO one-shots [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1808185
Comments: 9
Kudos: 67





	Hot n cold

**Author's Note:**

> Commission: So let me request one thing, a soonkwan (but can have more members), when they discover SK have a kink for being fucked in a pool, something like that he loves feel hot lava inside but being cooled down outside (is not in a pool, maybe a really cold bathtub)
> 
> Ok this was probably one of my favorite stories to write and I have to say I'm really satisfied with the result  
> Hope you enjoy it like I did ;)

"Ooh guys look! The hotel we're staying in New York has a rooftop pool, how cool is that?"  
Mingyu's exclamation claimed everyone's attention in the house, the rest of the pack sat on the sofas in their living room, some settled on other's laps, as they waited for their managers to bring them to the airport, ready to leave for the states to continue their tour. 

"Really?" Seungkwan asked with a bit too much enthusiasm, before catching himself and adding, in a calmer tone "That's...interesting" 

"Mmh are you really so interested in it? You're not the type to work out by swimming, Kwannie?" Jun teased him, watching as the omega squirmed in Hansol's lap, blushing under his stare and muttering a half response. 

Thankfully, the boy was saved from further embarassment by a ring of the bell, telling the group it was time to go. 

____________________ 

Seungkwan let himself fall on the soft sheets of his bed, exhausted by the long trip, while Jihoon was already putting his things away and changing in some sweats and a large shirt, ready to order food and then go straight to bed to rest to prepare for a busy day of...staying in bed. 

The younger singer chuckled at the idea of his hyung doing nothing all day long while they were all out and having fun, but that was fine, he was an adult and could freely decide how to spend his time. 

"Aren't you going to check out the rooftop pool? You looked excited when Mingyu mentioned it" the producer offered at some point. 

"Mmh maybe later, I'm too tired right now. Let's just have dinner and go to sleep hyung" 

"Sure, but be good and put your things away before that" Jihoon told him. 

Seungkwan tried to whine in protest, but was soon cut short by the other  
"No whining pup, I won't order food until those bags aren't out of the way" he said, hinting to Seungkwan's luggage in the middle of the room, still closed. 

The younger omega huffed, but complied, getting up to tidy his clothes in the wardrobes the hotel offered.  
As they waited for their food, the two took a shower together, both of them easing some tension by getting each other off, Jihoon using his fingers and Seungkwan his tongue. 

After being full and sated under multiple points of view, the two finally fell back in their beds, the younger zoning out as soon as his head hit the pillow, surrounded by fresh sheets and perfumed fabrics, Jihoon's spicy scent lulling him to sleep. 

However, his rest didn't last for long.  
He was awaken by two pairs of hands, shaking him lightly as two familiar voices called his name. 

"Kwannie, Kwannie wake up!" Seokmin's clear voice said, a hand of his coming up to lightly tap on his cheek. 

"C'mon pup, we have a surprise for you" this time, it was Soonyoung who called him. 

"Hyungs? What the heck are you doing here and...it's 2 am? Why aren't you asleep?" The omega croaked out, sitting up in his bed and rubbing his eyes, hair sticking in every direction. 

"Just follow us and you'll see" Soonyoung offered, kissing his lips. 

"Follow you? Where?" 

"Do you want to stay here asking questions or do you want to find out?" 

Seungkwan was left no choice but to fix his hair a little and finally follow his mates out of the room in only a large t shirt, some shorts and a pair of slippers. 

"Where has Jihoon-hyung gone by the way?" 

"Oh he heard that Jun and Hansol going down at each other in the room next to yours and decided to join them, you were probably too deep in sleep to hear them" 

"Yeah, and I would've like to stay like that for a few more hours" the singer muttered to himself as he and his mates climbed up several staircases, passing every floor without never stopping. 

"Guys, are we going where I think we're going?" 

"Probably, yes" Soonyoung smiled down to him. 

"Are you crazy? It's closed at night, we aren't supposed to be here!" The omega whisper yelled. 

"It's supposed to be closed, but the door is actually open, we checked that. Don't worry baby, no one will catch us, we'll be quick" Seokmin offered, a wide smile on his face.  
They were both a bit too enthusiastic about this whole thing. 

And when they finally reached the entrance to the outdoor pool, Seungkwan could tell why. 

Even through the glass doors, the omega could tell how big, clear and luxurious the place was, the water calmly moving on the surface, while small spotlights built in the floor and walls lighted it up.  
The game of lights and reflections created a beautiful contrast with the dark of the night and, when they managed to get outside, that contrast became a breathtaking view on the whole city of New York. 

Seungkwan was captured by the mesmerizing lights flickering under them and the cars and people passing by, so tiny in the streets below, unaware of their love, of their escapade and maybe of their very existence, but still living in the same time and place, breathing the same air as them. 

It was Soonyoung's hand what distracted him from his thoughts, pulling him against himself and kissing him senseless. The older explored his mouth with his tongue, a sweet clash of teeth and lips molding into each other.  
The singer soon closed his eyes, standing on his tippy toes and wrapping his arms around his mate, melting into the kiss. 

It was evident that both alphas were impatient, excited and eager to have a piece of him, to taste and touch him. In fact, as soon as Seungkwan separated from the dancer, the latter dived into his neck, sucking marks and hickeys just below the collar of his shirt, while a second pair of lips closed on the omega's, Seokmin taking the lead. 

Soft huffs of pleasure began to leave Seungkwan's mouth and soon turned into small moans, his hands locking in his mates' hair, keeping them close while he felt his cock twitching in his boxers, excitement bubbling up in his lower stomach. 

"Are you gonna fuck me in the pool?" He asked, breathless, when Seokmin allowed a pause from the kiss, moving to bite his lobe.  
His mates only grinned in response 

"Fuck how do you know it's one of my fantasies?" 

"Chan told us" Seokmin answered simply. 

"That brat, I'm never telling him any-" the omega was shut up by Soonyoung's lips closing on one of his nipples above the fabric of his shirt, interrupting his words and earning a needy moan from him. 

"F-fuck hyung, I can't wait" he breathed out, head thrown back to allow Seokmin to mark him, showing everyone who he belonged to. 

The two alphas chuckled, before they started to pull at his shirt, sliding it through his head and discarding it on one of the beach chair on the side of the pool, next to pile of towels they had prepared for later. 

"We have a little surprise for you prince" Soonyoung said, sitting on another chair and pulling the boy in his lap, a hand of his constantly torturing and flicking one of his nipples, enjoying the hardness the nub had assumed. 

Before Seungkwan could ask what that was, Seokmin was behind him, kneeling down and pulling at his shorts and underwear to leave his plump ass exposed, at least enough for him to lean in and start eating him out. His tongue pressed insistently against his tight hole, trying to lose his rim up and explore the inside walls, coming up from time to time lo give a bite or suck a mark on the soft, smooth skin of his cheeks. 

Needless to say, the omega was in heaven. He felt every muscle relax as his two boyfriends stimulated both his chest and his e entrance with their expert tongues, making him see stars from pleasure and giving him a hard time to control his moans.  
Soon his hips began to move on their own will, both to get some fiction on his hard cock and to take Seokmin deeper, almost riding his face. 

"You're so fucking cute when you can't even control yourself baby, but I'm afraid we have to go a bit slower, we don't want you to come before we get to use that pretty ass of yours" Seokmin murmured against the small of his back, leaving his hole wet and gaping, already stretched a little, to retrieve something hidden in the towels they had brought with them. 

Seungkwan whined high at the loss of stimulation, but used the small pause to regain his breath, burying his face in Soonyoung's neck and letting them do whatever they wanted with him, trusting them completely.  
In fact, he soon felt two lubed up fingers probing at his hole, circling it a couple of times and then pushing in, finding only a little resistance. 

Soonyoung began to stretch him open and, before long, Seokmin's hand joined him, scissoring inside him until the omega had four fingers buried deep inside, rubbing against his prostate and making him squirm in his alphas' arms, the sweetest noises leaving his lips. 

"Mmh I think you're ready pup" Soonyoung declared, landing a slap on his ass that made him jump a little.  
Before he could have time to say anything, Seungkwan was maneuvered to his feet and picked up by Seokmin, already naked, while the dancer got rid of his own clothes. 

Together, the two alphas carefully got into the pool and lowered the smaller between them, kissing him to sooth the cold sensation of water on his skin.  
Seungkwan had his legs wrapped around the gentle alpha, while Soonyoung supported him from behing, his chest pressed against the omega's back. They had to thank the water for making him much lighter and easier to hold up and fuck into. 

The dancer was the first to bury himself into him, lining up from behind and taking him in a single thrust, not allowing the cold water to slip inside his gaping hole.  
The warmth that began to spread from the intrusion was already sending Seungkwan down a spiral of pure lust and need, making him almost scream. 

The end of him, however, was when Seokmin penetrated him as well, his hard cock being a bit thicker than Soonyoung's, stretching him nice and open and filling him to the brim. 

"A-alpha s-so big" the omega managed to croak out, eyes rolled back and head leaning against Soonyoung's shoulder.  
The two chuckled. 

"And the best part hasn't even come yet" the dancer laughed, nibbling at his neck as he and the other alpha started to thrust up into him, one sliding back out when the other buried himself deep, stabbing Seungkwan's prostate perfectly and with increasing rhythm. 

The omega could tell right away that something was different. He had bottomed for two alphas at the same time, he knew the feeling of having to cocks and even two knots inside, but, this time, something was different, and he couldn't quite tell what.  
Until he realised. 

His walls and lower stomach were burning up. Not like when he wasn't stetched enough and the intrusion burned his rim raw, no. He literally felt hot, boiling, like a fire was burning from inside, hot lava sliding against his wall with every thrust his alphas landed, making him go crazy. 

His moans began to raise in intensity and pitch as the heat only increased, the contrast between his hot inside and the cold water ouside, engulfing his cock, crating a mix of opposite sensation that made his very brain malfunction.  
This was all he had ever wanted, being used by two alphas at the same time, his hole boiling hot as his prostate was abused and fucked swollen, while clear, fresh water offered the same amount of satisfaction, making his nipples hard and sensitive to every brush.  
The knowledge that they were outside and that everyone could've walked in on them wasn't really helping in all of this. 

"So, like our choice of an heating lube?" Seokmin teased, grinning at his omega that was now a crying, moaning mess in their arms. 

"Yes, fuck- I-I think I'm gonna-" 

"Oh no baby boy, you can't come in a pool" Soonyoung huffed out, speeding up his thrusts and gripping the younger's jaw in his hand  
"Satisfy your alphas and we'll let you come once we're out, ok angel?" 

The smaller could only whine and nod, focusing in not coming right on the spot.  
In that, Seokmin kind of helped when he suddenly pulled out, pushing himself on the edge of the pull and sitting on it, so that only the lower half of his calves would be in the water, legs open wide. 

"Suck hyung off baby, I wanna come in your mouth, but don't swallow right away" he ordered him, pulling him and Soonyoung's closer. 

Seungkwan was now pressed between the wall of the pool and his mate's body, face just at the right heigh for him to wrap his lips around the alpha's cock, firstly sucking on the head and then taking it deeper. 

His hands had raised to grip Seokmin's strong thighs, where the alpha allowed him to dig his nails and scratch his skin, the omega too far gone in the pleasure to control the pressure of his fingers.  
The gentle alpha tangled his fingers in Seungkwan's wet hair, guiding him on his length and simultaneously giving some small thrusts in his mouth, soflty fucking into the hot cavern that was his palate. 

The view the two alphas had of their mate was the most sinful they could've imagined: punded senseless both from behind and in his mouth, struggling to keep up with all of the sensations and drooling on his lips and chin, completely gone in the pleasure and fucked silly. 

Even with only one alpha inside him, Seungkwan didn't feel any less pleasured, every push Soonyoung gave hitting his sweet spots right and deep.  
The omega could feel his alphas getting closer to their orgasms, their movements becoming more hurried and unprecise. 

Soonyoung's hips soon stuttered, before he slowed down and buried himself deeper than even, his hands pushing Seungkwan's hips against his pelvis, keeping him there while he groaned into his neck, spilling hot semen on all of his walls, painting his hole white. 

At the feeling of more hot liquid filling him up, Seungkwan couldn't help but moan around Seokmin's cock, implicitly begging for release. 

The alpha singer chuckled at his eagerness.  
"Soonie, pull out and climb out, we can't get come in the water" he said to his mate. 

The dancer nodded, taking some few more seconds and giving some more thrusts, fucking his own come deeper, his instincts telling him to keep the omega close and full to breed him with his pups, at least until the most rational part of him took over. 

He slowly pulled out, immediately helping Seungkwan to get out of the pool and avoiding every drop of semen to fall in the water. 

Once out, the omega went back at bobbing his head on Seokmin's cock, the taller now standing up and, just like the oldest, close to his own release.  
The alpha began to give stronger thrusts in his throat, watching his Adam apple going up and down, struggling to keep up with his rhythm, until he stopped, resisting the urge to bury himself deep and force the omega to swallow his orgasm, only to come on his tongue. 

"Good omega, show me how pretty you look with my come all over your pretty lips" he groaned, coming down from his high and basking in the view of his pretty little thing kneeled in front of him, all desperate and fucked out, semen leaking from his hole and his mouth. 

"Mmh so good for us, aren't you? I think you deserve your reward" Soonyoung commented as well, sitting on the tiled floor as well, pulling Seungkwan in his lap from behind, keeping his legs wide open to allow Seokmin to enjoy the show of his hand wrapping around Seungkwan's cock and pumping it slowly, dragging on the sensitive skin and making the younger squirm and whimper in his arms. 

As he tortured his baby in this way, the dancer also pulled his face back, turning it to push their lips together, soon parting the smaller's mouth with his tongue, licking his palate clean of Seokmin's come and making sure the alpha could see everything. 

Seungkwan came like that, trembling heavily against Soonyoung as the other got him off, hot cum and lube still dripping on his thighs while more semen was passed between him and the dancer, drops falling on his chest under the focused, hungry stare of his other mate. 

The omega released on his own stomach with a cry that was muffled by Soonyoung's mouth on his, while his hand slowed down, gradually allowing him to calm his erratic heart and ragged breath, until the boy whimpered in overstimulation. 

Of course, after the intense fucking came the tender aftercare.  
The alphas wrapped their mate in the towels they had brought, cleaning him from most of the come, before helping him in his clothes and guiding him back in the building.  
Once in the omega's room, Seokmin picked the sleepy singer up, cuddling him close and praising him for being so good and so pretty for them, while Soonyoung ran a hot shower, inviting them in when the water was warm enough. 

Together, they cleaned Seungkwan of all the remaining lube and come, fingering him some more to let the liquids out, soothing the younger's discomfort with kisses and sweet whispers of love.  
Then, just like they did at home, they dried him and helped him in some loose clothes, comfortable for him to sleep in, before bundling him into the bed blankets, making sure he was warm and sated. 

They cuddle up to him, Seokmin nuzzling his chubby cheek with his nose and Soonyoung hugging him from behind, creating a safe ambrace able to protect their baby from everything, making him feel safer than ever as he dozed off into sleep. 

________________ 

"So, who do I have to scold for the stunt you pulled last night?"  
Seungcheol looked anything but happy to be sat on his bed, in front of Seokmin, Soonyoung and Seungkwan, scolding them for their little night escapade. 

And who would blame him? He had been woken up at an ungodly hour by their manager, telling him the hotel staff had found a tiger-printed towel on the edge of the pool that wasn't there the day before. 

He had had to separate from his warm bed and Jisoo's still sleeping and still naked body, leaving to call the three idiots in his room and give them a lesson. 

At least, the trio looked guilty and very sorry, all three of them with their heads low and eyes downcasted before their head alpha. 

Soonyoung was the first to speak up.  
"It was our idea, Kwannie doesn't have anything to do with it, we dragged him along and he even try to stop us" he said, trying to keep the innocent omega away from a punishment that surely waited for them. 

"Is that true, Kwannie?" The oldest asked directly to him and the singer could only nod weakly, before Seungcheol sighed heavily, leaning forward to take one of his hands and pull him in his lap.  
As Seungkwan was straddling his thighs, the head alpha gave a good look at the dark circles around his eyes. 

"Are you sleepy, pup?" He asked with a gentle voice, pushing out his smoky scent to engulfed the omega in it. 

"Yes hyung"   
Who wouldn't after someone dragged them out of their room to fuck them in a pool for almost two hours? 

"Are you plugged or did they clean you up?" 

"N-no hyung, I'm clean" the omega answered again, blushing all over at the question. 

The head alpha hummed in thought and then kissed his lips softly, maneuvering the boy to let him on his bed.  
"Go cuddle with Joshua and try to get some more rest, ok angel?" 

The omega nodded eagerly, immediately curling up to his mate's warm body, the older leaning into his touch even in his sleep.  
After sending a loving look in their direction, Seungcheol reassumed his authoritative aura, turning back to the other two alphas. 

"As for you, I think a good...three hours of workout might work as a punishment. And since you really loved the pool, why don't you spend this time swimming and building up some stamina?" He said, grinning devilishly at their shocked expressions. 

"Three hours?? But we won't be able to go out with the others and-" 

"You had to think before you broke the rules of the hotel, now face the consequences Soonie" Seungcheol's tone was definitive and, even though they didn't like to admit it, the two alphas knew he was right.  
So, with a sorry expression and a low head, they headed out of the room, walking to get ready for their morning swim as their leader curled back into bed, positioning between his omegas and pulling them both on his chest, lazily dozing off again with his mates.

**Author's Note:**

> Compliments to me cause I posted in time, exactly when I wanted to post :D
> 
> Aahh I love the final scene, I don't even know why. Also, I don't know much about heating lube, but I read about it in some others fics and thought it was PERFECT for this prompt, so I hope you appreciated.
> 
> Anyway, as always, let me know what you think in the comments and stay safe, see you next update.


End file.
